Señor Senior, Senior
Señor Senior, Senior is an extremely rich, fairly nice old man who turned to villainy at an offhand suggestion of Ron's. He is extremely dedicated to "traditional" villainy, but because he considers evil-doing a hobby, he does not get particularly upset when his plans are foiled. His first name is unknown. Physical Description Gender: Male Age: 57 Height: About 5 feet (slightly shorter than Kim) Weight: 120 lbs (54 kg) (estimated) Build: Stooped; he often walks with a cane, although this is probably for decoration. Hair: Gray (probably originally black), combed back from forehead Eyes: Pale blue. Skin: Fairly tan. Ethnic Extraction: Likely Spanish. Dress Senior usually wears a burgundy suit coat with a white cravat and some sort of blue shirt underneath, khaki slacks, and brown shoes. He has a tattoo of three S's on the back of his neck. Personality Senior is always extremely polite, even while he's trying to kill Kim. This goes beyond sarcastic or insincere flattery; it seems like he's just a genuinely nice person. He's also very involved in his son's life, to the point where he has trouble letting Junior plan a crime by himself. Family Senior's only known family is his son, Señor Senior Junior. They appear to be fairly close, although Junior somewhat resents his father's focus on traditional villainy and would rather use their vast fortune to become a pop star. Personal History Senior and his son live on a fairly intimidating private island, somewhere off the coast of Europe. Kim first encountered them when Junior's giant tanning lamp was causing rolling blackouts across Western Europe. Upon going to their island and realizing that Senior didn't mean any harm, she gave him a lecture about energy conservation and let him be. Unfortunately, during that same encounter, Ron commented that several features of Senior's island bore strong resemblance to a villainous lair, and gave him more suggestions for making his home more villain-worthy (Spinning tops of doom, self-activating lasers, speedboat for quick escapes, etc.). Senior originally dismisses Ron's suggestions, saying that they sound too sinister, but upon reflection, he decides that he needs a new hobby. Relationships Senior does not work with other villains (other than his son, of course) and is less than pleased with Junior's occasional partnership with Shego. He formerly belonged to a billionaire's club (he was ejected for being a supervillain), and regularly has the four other richest people in the world (including Pop Pop Porter and Marvin Smarty) over to play cards. Talents and Skills Senior's main asset is his outrageous personal fortune, which allows him to simply buy devices that other villains have to work to steal or build. While he's not much good in a physical fight (being an old man and all), it is revealed in the episode Triple S that he is incredibly good at extreme sports, and can apparently fight while skydiving. Trivia *Senior's first appearance is in the episode The New Ron. His voice is usually provided by veteran Mexican actor Ricardo Montalban, but he's occasionally voiced by Earl Boen when Montalban was unavailable. *Senior is one of five richest man on the Earth. *Weakness of the Senior - his passion to "villains traditions" and extremely difficult combinations. *Neither father nor son never appearance in Shego-controlled word ("A Sitch in Time"). Probably, Senor Senior Senior is just too old in future (over 80 years) to challenge Shego with the world domination. Category:Villains